


Her Strength, His Weakness

by BarredEmotions



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarredEmotions/pseuds/BarredEmotions
Summary: Cloud uses her strength against her
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	Her Strength, His Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> First and probably last attempt at smut lol (prepare to read bad writing)  
> Posted for Cloti FreakWeek from the Final Heaven Discord Server

“Teeef,” his gaze dips from her décolletage to her ruby eyes as he waits for approval. The corner of her lips rise slightly as she nods. His eyes trace all the curves of her figure, stopping at her thighs. He feels embarrassed to admit it but Tifa’s thighs has always garnered his attention. While sparring, he would steal a glance or two, maybe even three if he was feeling bold. Her strength had become his weakness and he was not ready to let her know. 

“Tonight, is about you,” Cloud smiles wickedly. She pursues her bottom lip as Cloud descends on her thighs, pleading that it is not a hoax.

Rubbing Tifa’s outer thighs, he works his lips, trailing kisses on her enticing thighs. Having worshiped her thighs enough, the sensual kisses transition to soft licks. 

“Aaahhh, Aaaahhhhh, C – Cloud …,” She yelps in delight, tussling his hair.

Tifa’s ecstasy fuels Cloud as he becomes audacious. He nips at her inner thighs, removing the effect of the chilling air on her skin. He continues to work on her tenderness; the small nips progressing to delicate and engaging bites. His teeth pinches her skin, pausing for a slight second to let her exhale. Not letting her finish exhaling, he returns to biting her skin in various places with quick succession. 

“Don’t … aaahhh … stop,” she gasps. 

“Stop?” he mocks between the tender bites. 

“Don’t … you … ahhh,” she pauses to catch the moment, “dare Strife.”

His hands continue to caress her thighs, only stopping when coming in contact with her thigh highs. “These stay on,” he lets out a soft growl.

“Cloud … I’m close.” Tifa pulls on his golden spikes. “Pleaseeeee,” she begs.

“Not yet.” Cloud commands taking off his shirt. “I’ll get you there Tifa, and when you’re there, you’ll wish to never leave,” he descends on her thighs again, using her strength, his weakness, against her this evening.


End file.
